Watch You Walk Away
by Tjdolphine
Summary: A story inspired by my bestfriend's love life, and just in general life, set to Kingdom Hearts scenes. A Kairi story. Really angst and pretty good, if I do say so myself. Just check it out. You might like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by a situation my bestfriend is going through. **

**Italics=flashback.  
Regular= present.  
Bold=usually just is the date or a text message. :P  
And if it's bold italic, that means it's important although not being said, it just means something. :P You'll find out. [:  
And if there's an italic by itself in a sentence, it's just emphasized.  
**

**Enjoy!**

_The summer of 2009. It was a hot summer, and it was full of possibilities. It was warm. School was just out that day. A redheaded girl was laughing at the boy next to her...the boy with the bright blue eyes and spiky brown hair. _

_Sora Jo__h__ns and Kairi Browning. Barely together three and a half months. The "cutest" couple in the school._

_The summer looked to be perfect. Positively perfect, because those two were in love. Had great friends. Happiness like this had to last forever._

** August 11th 2009:**

Kairi pulled down at her t-shirt, biting her lip. The first day of school.

After the longest, and worst, summer of her _life._

She couldn't believe she was about to go to school...alone. No friends would be waiting for her.

**_What friends?_**

"Ugh." Kairi muttered, lacing up her shoes."I can't believe this."

If she was going to be honest with herself, Kairi couldn't even believe that she would be going to school today.  
After a summer spent in bed with her iPod and her tears.

_**And don't forget the blades.**_

She stood up, pulling at her sleeves. They were long enough, yes. But she needed to fidget with it to keep her sanity.

_**And to hide the cuts.**_

"Fuck."

And she left the safety of her bedroom, past her bathroom, through her whole house before finally,

finally....

going out the front door.

_ First Saturday of summer:_

_"This is going to be so perfect, Kairi!" _

_"Hahah Sora, leave my bestestfriend alone!!" Namine shouted, pushing Sora away._

_Namine was older than Kairi and Sora by a year, and was dating Sora's twin brother Roxas._

_"No! She's my love, therefore I could tell YOU to leave her alone!" Sora shouted playfully, sticking his tongue out at Namine, who rolled her perfectly made up eyes and turned to Roxas, who was playing his guitar as always._

_Roxas swung the guitar over his shoulder, grabbing Namine's hand and pulling her in for a kiss. _

_"OOOH! Look at the lovebirds!" Kairi teased._

_"As if you and Sora aren't the same way!" their other friend Olette said, giving them jealous looks._

_Kairi knew Olette liked Sora. She also knew that Olette stood no chance._

_Just as she thought that, Sora leaned over and grabbed her hand in his. "My love." he whispered. Kairi stared into his eyes, which were now full of love and looked so beautiful right then, right there._

_"I love you."_

She'd never been so alone in her life as that day, walking into her junior year at Destiny High.

No one smiled at her or yelled her name.

And she knew everyone. She'd been so popular last year. How did she not have anyone this year?

Then she heard one voice, that one voice she really did NOT want to hear.

"Oh if it isn't Kairi Browning. Happy to be back here....without anyone?"

"Olette." Kairi muttered, turning around.

Olette had a new haircut, some new clothes, and...

**_She was wearing his bracelet._**

_Things were awful. She and Selphie kept fighting, constantly. Her mom was beating her._

_Although her friends didn't know that._

_They didn't know a lot. She wanted to tell Sora. So much. But she was scared to let the secret out._

_And lately, everytime she told him about her problems, he took them upon himself and told her he felt like he needed to do more._

_As if he hadn't done too much for her already._

_She lifted the knife to her wrist. And slit right through the skin._

_It burned. Burned SO badly.  
_

Instinctively, Kairi reached up towards her neck for the necklace that was no longer there.

The one she used to wear all the time, that had been put in her bottom drawer.

**_Where everything from him had gone. Everything that used to make her smile. _**

Olette smirked, walking away.

Kairi didn't pay attention to her though. She only saw Namine, standing off the court, just like always.

And Sora was right next to her, with Roxas on the other side.

_He ran his fingers over the scar."I can't believe I cut."_

_"Why didn't you tell me you needed to talk to me? I could have helped you far more than a knife."_

_"I know. I wasn't thinking. And I was so scared to tell you...I don't want you to leave me, I need you."_

_"I'm here. I won't leave. I promise. We'll get through this. Together."_

_"I love you, Sora."_

_"I love you too."_

Once again, Kairi pulled her sleeves. And walked away, towards her homeroom, where she could hide her face from most of the school.

At least until lunch time.

_"He never talks to me anymore. When he does it's always short and depressingly boring."_

_"He's treated you like shit lately...all that 'Im going through a lot' bullshit. Ask him. Straight out. What his feelings for you are."_

_Kairi stared up at her bestestfriend. "But Namine...I'm scared."_

_"Of the truth?"_

_"Of losing his love."_

How had lunchtime rolled around so quickly??

Selphie saw her. Narrowed her eyes. Whispered a few things to the boy next to her, Tidus.

Kairi sighed and looked away. She had no one.

Then she saw Roxas coming towards her.

"Hey." He muttered, sitting across from her.

"Hi.?"

"Why so surprised?"

"You don't talk to me all summer then suddenly come to me at school and say 'hey'?"

Roxas looked down at the table. "Yeah...I ignored your texts like an asshole. Sorry. I didn't want to get into it."

Kairi frowned. "Yeah." she muttered.

Roxas sighed. "Look. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Uhm...Im not sure. Give me a minute." Roxas joked.

"My twin was a bastard to you....with what happened and all..."

Kairi held up a hand. "Please...."

_**Don't bring it up.**_

She didn't have to finish her sentence. Roxas understood.

"Right."

The two sat in silence until Roxas went back to where Namine was sitting.

Leaving her alone.

Just the way she liked it.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Like it, hate it?**

**Idk. My bestfriend has been going through this since June. When the love of her life ****g****a****v****e up on her for being a cutter.**

**And well...this is based off of her story. Her life. **

**She doesnt mind that Im writing this, in fact she likes that I am. She says it's my way of showing I care.**

**I love her(: **

**Anyways. Please do review. Let me know what you think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is inspired by a situation my bestfriend is going through. **

**Italics=flashback.  
Regular= present.  
Bold=usually just is the date or a text message. :P  
And if it's bold italic, that means it's important although not being said, it just means something. :P You'll find out. [:  
And if there's an italic by itself in a sentence, it's just emphasized.**

**Chapter 2:: a little bit longer than the last chapter, and you'll find out more about what happened during the summer.  
**

**Enjoy!**

Kairi walked home to her empty house, where her mom was still at work, not that it would have mattered if she was home or not.

Since the summer had started, the two didn't talk unless necessary.

Kairi liked to be alone now.

Kairi's mom, Joan, liked to not have to deal with a daughter and her stupid problems.

So not talking worked out nicely for both.

She slipped her feet out of her shoes and messed her hair up even more by running her fingers through it.  
"Freaking a."

Throwing herself down onto her bed, and picking up her iPod, she stared up at the ceiling.

Trying to block everything out and pretend the day had no affected her in the slightest.

Things went that way for two more weeks.  
Roxas would talk to her a little bit at lunch, but when she stopped replying, he'd walk by, look at her, then go to Namine.

One Saturday she was in her room, laying there, waiting for her iPod to charge. She had been there all morning, and was still in her pajamas even though it was past noon.

Her wrists were covered in long red cuts from the night before, when she'd gone distraught after receiving a phone call from Olette.

A very horrible phone call.

_**Driven insane.**_

She sat up.

Had there just been a noise in her living room, like the front door opening?

There was a change of light, then suddenly, Roxas came into her room.

He gasped. "Holy _shit._ Kairi? What is this?"

He gestured to the trashed room, her being in bed.

"How the hell did you get in?" She asked shortly, lifting herself off the bed and standing across from him.

He lifted a key. "Your mom gave me a key forever ago, like sixth grade. That isn't the point. What the hell happened to your room?"

"What do you mean?" Kairi retorted, defensive.

"It's a fucking disaster, Kairi. Your room used to be neat as a pin. If I so much as dropped a piece of fluff from a pillow onto your floor, you would spazz out. And now it's a disaster. It looks like a tornado went through here!"

Kairi lifted her arm, running her fingers through her totally messed up hair. "Look, Roxas, it's nothing. I've just spent a lot of time in here and never cleaned up after it all. I'm working on it."

"This is working on i- Oh my God. Are those _cuts_ on your arm?!" He shouted, crossing the floor to her in three large steps and grabbing her gently by the elbow.

He examined the cuts. "Oh God, Kairi. What the hell are you doing to yourself?!"

"Nothing of your concern, Roxas. I have my life under control."

"**No**, Kairi. You _used _to have your life under control. This is falling to pieces and I refuse, as your friend, to let you fall any further into this."  
Kairi glared at the floor. "Yeah, my friend. If you are and were my friend then why didn't you check up on me before now?"

Roxas sighed. "Look, it wasn't that easy, Kairi. But I've been here. You pushed everyone away. Me, Namine, everyone. As soon as Sora ga-"

"DO NOT mention him."

Roxas shook his head. "Ignoring what happened won't help you here, Kairi."  
"I'm not ignoring what happened, Roxas. If I was ignoring it do you think I'd be like this?"  
Roxas sighed. "I suppose not. Kairi...look at this room, like really _look._"

_**Open your eyes.**_

Kairi turned. And wanted to faint.

Her bed was rumpled and looked as if the sheets hadn't been washed in months, which they hadn't, seeing as they'd been there since the fifth of June.

**_That horrible day._**

Her floor was covered in all kinds of clothes and stuff, out of the times Kairi had changed and not cared where the clothes were.

Her bookshelf and computer desk were both covered in a fine layer of dust and her room smelled like dried blood.

She gazed down at her arms, the many cuts, the healing, healed, and open.

Tears welled up hot behind her eyes. "Roxas...Oh my God. I'm...._pathetic._"

Roxas' face softened and he wrapped his arms around her. "No you're not, Kai. You've just had a horrible summer."

"I don't know what I had but God...just look at this."

**_At me._**

Roxas sighed and helped her to sit down on her bed. "I'm staying here until tonight. I'm going to help you clean up this mess and you're going to take a long, hot shower and put some clothes, not pajamas, on, and we're going to clean and listen to Fall Out Boy and chill."

Kairi sniffled and wiped her eyes. "O-ok. I'll go...I'll go take a shower."

Roxas nodded. "You do that." he said, handing her a towel while she pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of her dresser.

He waited until the water was running to yank the blankets and sheets off her bed and throw them into the hallway.

He glanced around the room and crossed to the window, yanking open the blinds and opening it, letting in the breezy island air.

"Let's get started." he mumbled to the room.

Kairi got out of the shower 45 minutes later, toweling her wet hair and feeling slightly better.  
She walked into her room, a chilly breeze hitting her face pleasantly as she surveyed her room.

Clean sheets and pillowcases, warm comforter straight from the dryer.

And there was Roxas, sprawled out on the completely spotless floor, playing solitarie with Kairi's cards.

A Fall Out Boy song, 'I Don't Care', was playing on her CD player.

"Fall Out Boy...nice touch." she commented.

He nodded. "Hell yes. Sit why don't you."

Kairi smirked and sat down across from the blonde.  
"So....I wanna talk to you about something." He said casually.  
Kairi's eyes widened in curiosity. "Hmm?"

"Sora."

Kairi's small amount of stability that had been recovered in the past hour seemed to be slowly disnintegrating.

"W-why?"

"Before I tell you...I want to know exactly what happened between you two. He refused to talk about it, with anyone."

Kairi sighed and draped her towel over her chair.

"Well... I guess it's storytime."

_"Sora...I NEED to ask you something."_

_"So that's why you had me come to the park at ten thirty in the morning a week after summer begins?" He asked. His blue eyes were far away, and he wouldn't even look directly at her._

_"Sora...what are your feelings for me, honest to god truth?!"_

_Then he looked at her. With the saddest blue eyes she'd ever seen._

_"My feelings for you..._

_Are weak."_

_Kairi stared at him. The wind blew her red hair into her face but neither reached up to tuck it away._

_"So your saying..." she said, slowly._

_"That we can still be friends, Kai. But we...together....just not working."_

_"But...but why? You said you loved me, forever!"_

_Sora sighed. "You're a cutter, Kairi."_

_"What? Why would that...nothing can ruin love! We're meant to be together! You...you've said it yourself."_

_"Masochism can destroy anything." He said darkly._

_"But I..I'm not- Sora..."_

_"Just fucking leave me alone. Don't talk to me. I don't want you in my life anymore."_

_"You just said we could still be friends!" The redhead was full on crying now._

_"I lied, dammit."_

_Then he left._

_She tried to contact him after that. Texting, voicemails, myspace messages._

_He finally told her to just 'fuck off.' That the fire was burnt out. There were only ashes. And he was certain you can't even get a spark from ashes.  
_

_After that, it got really bad. She told everyone to leave her alone. Didn't return their calls or texts. Stayed off her computer. Laid in bed._

_And the cutting just got worse....as she did.  
_

Kairi let her tears fall onto her jeans as Roxas hugged her. "My twin is such a dick, Kai. You should not have let him affect you."

_**But he was a knife. A knife right through the heart.**_

"Ugh. I wish I hadn't. But Roxas...it's just so hard. Seeing him with Olette, knowing he hates my guts, and especially that since I still am deeply in love with him, it all hurts like hell."

"Well then I have _somewhat _good news."

"And what is that?"  
"Sora. He broke up with Olette. And has been asking about you.

Apparently he wants to be friends again. He hoped I would ask you to call him. He wants you to talk to him...he wants to apologize."

Kairi's head hurt. "Oh my God."

She moved to her clean bed, realizing as she did so just how great a clean bed feels. And how much she needed the shower, the bed, her bestfriend Roxas who happened to be her ex's twin brother.

But hey. This stuff happened.

She motioned for Roxas to sit next to her.

"Rox...I can't take this."

"I'll tell the inconsiderate asshole to fuck off and die." Roxas' voice was hopeful, as if he was really, really wanting to tell his brother that.

Kairi laughed. "No. Don't tell him that. I want to talk to him."

She bit her lip before adding, "I'm just scared to."

Roxas sighed. "I know you are. But you have to choose what's best for you. So if you think talking to him today is that, then do it. If you think you need to wait, then do it."

Kairi nodded as Roxas' phone went off.

"Hey Nam. Nah, I'm at Kairi's. Yeah, I can come over. Uhm give me a half hour to an hour. Yes I know."

Kairi bit her lip again. She didn't want Roxas to leave her just yet.

"Look Nam. She's my best friend. And she needs someone right now. So give me an hour."

Sighing, Roxas hung up.

"Just go. I want to think."

Roxas started to protest.

"Alone, Rox."

Roxas nodded.

As he was leaving, Kairi moved and ran to the living room as he opened the door.

"Oh, and Roxas..."

He turned. "Yeah, Kai?"

She surprised herself by smiling, genuinely smiling.

"I love that I'm your best friend."

Roxas came back and hugged her, then left.

Kairi smiled softly before returning to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two. Hate it, love it, like it slightly, detest it but still find yourself reading?**

**Hey, Im flexible(:**

**lol.**

**So. ya. just let me know what you think!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is inspired by a situation my bestfriend is going through. **

**Italics=flashback.  
Regular= present.  
Bold=usually just is the date or a text message. :P  
And if it's bold italic, that means it's important although not being said, it just means something. :P You'll find out. [:  
And if there's an italic by itself in a sentence, it's just emphasized.**

**Chapter 3:: Ok so I love doing this. And this chapter will be more uplifting. Kairi's a bit happier now! :D  
**

**Enjoy!**

**August 31st, 2009**

"Crap." Kairi mumbled, picking up her books.

She had tripped in the middle of the sidewalk.

Picking up her books, she continued on her way to school.

She still hadn't talked to Sora.  
Roxas informed her he had told Sora to wait until she was ready to talk with him.

Kairi wasn't sure when that would be. It would be so hard to talk to Sora.

But he wanted to be friends. And she'd give anything to have him as her friend again.

Sighing as she dropped her books yet _again,_ Kairi bent over to pick them up.

But someone beat her to it.

She looked up into the greenest eyes she had ever seen, set in a boy's face. A boy with spiky bright red hair.

"Fucking stupid books...uhm hi." she muttered, half ranting at herself, and trying to be polite all at once.

The redheaded boy laughed. "I don't think the 'fucking stupid books' care that you called them such. And hi to you, too."

Kairi adjusted the books so they wouldn't fall again. "Thanks...I'm Kairi."

The boy nodded. "It's cool, I'm Axel. Uhm hey. You wouldn't happen to know where Room 304 is would you? It's my homeroom and I'm kinda new here."

Kairi smiled warmly. "That's my homeroom too, so yeah....I'll walk with you there...if you can wait til I drop these in my locker."

Axel nodded, and Kairi realized he had a lip ring. And tattoos under his eyes, little black triangles.

**_Can you say whoa?_**

Axel walked with her to her locker, then to the class.

Kairi sat down just as her phone started ringing.

"Shit...

Oh hey Rox."

Axel watched her with interest as she talked to 'Rox', whoever that was.

He examined her. Pretty red hair that fell to her shoulders, wide blue eyes, tallish and thin.

Her arms were scarred up, and pretty bad looking...he was guessing there were some self injury issues.

She had a pretty voice, even when she was cussing.

He liked her already.

Flipping her phone shut, Kairi smiled at Axel as they headed for Room 304. "So...where you from?"

Axel made a face. "Twilight Town."

They entered the classroom and Kairi took her seat, and Axel took the empty one next to her.

"Ahh." Kairi said. "Twilight Town? That place is ok. Why'd you move here?"

"Family issues. Don't want to talk about it." His green eyes examined the desk suddenly.

Kairi nodded. She could respect that, she knew a lot about that stuff.

She was about to fire off another question when the teacher walked in, so she shut her mouth.

But would most definitely ask more questions later.

-----------------------------

Roxas met her at lunch, and Kairi saw Sora behind him, looking very...

...Sad.

Kairi wanted to reach out and wrap her arms around him, whisper loving words and tell him she'd never leave his side.

But she stayed put.

"H-hey, Kairi." Sora said.

**_His voice sent butterflies off in her stomach..._**

"Uhm...hi, Sora." Kairi muttered.

"Can I...talk to you?" He asked, sounding horribly desperate.

Kairi could only nod.

"I'm sorry, I know you probably think I'm a thoughtless jerk, and you'd be right. I was cruel to you, I hurt you, and I feel awful about it." Sora said.

Kairi bit her lip. "Sora...you aren't a thoughtless jerk. No matter what...I could never think that about you. Let's...not talk about what happened. Please."

Sora looked close to tears. "I'm just so sorry, for everything, I hate myself for the fact that I broke your heart. Oh Kairi...if you didn't want to be friends again I would completely understand...but I hope you'll at least think about it..."

Kairi sighed softly. Of course she wanted to be his friend again!

"Sora...

Of course...I want to be friends."

Sora held up a finger. "But that's all we can be. You're an amazing person and all, but I no longer have feelings for you...we won't get back together."

Kairi nodded. "I figured that. I am just glad we can be friends..."

_**Even though it hurt hearing him say it with such finality...**_

Sora smiled softly and pulled her into a five second hug, before quickly, so quickly, letting her go.

"Friends?"

Kairi smiled. "Duh."

Sora smiled back and the two walked back towards the lunch yard, where Roxas and Namine were, looking at them with mixed expressions.

Kairi watched him, and smiled sadly.

**_The feelings are still there..._**

"Fuck." she whispered, rubbing her eyes.

Axel was right behind her all of a sudden, almost giving her a heart attack.

"Oh my God you scared me..." she said, her hand to her heart.

Axel smiled. "Sorry bout that. Wanna sit with me?"

Kairi gazed over at Roxas and shrugged, before going to sit with Axel.

---------------------

Over the course of September, many changes were obvious in Kairi...

There were no new markings on her wrists, just healed scars.

She was _always _smiling, just like the old days.

She always had Axel or Roxas at her side, and sometimes Namine was there too, seeing as the two girls were on talking terms again.

One day, after school, Kairi was approached by Selphie.

"Uhm...hey Kairi."

"Uh...hi?" Kairi retorted, not sure how she felt about the brunette coming up to her.

"Uhm...can we talk?"

"Right now?"

"No...later...like maybe on yahoo?"

Kairi considered it. Selphie had once been her best friend, but lots had happened causing that to change.

But maybe some things could be changed back.

Kairi looked to the small brunette. "Sure...I'll get on. Haven't checked that in a while anyways...probably have tons of e-mails."

Selphie smiled tentatively and walked away to catch her bus.

Leaving Kairi to think about this recent turn of events.

"Hey Kairi!" Roxas shouted, and she ran over to him.

"Dude...what's our math homework?" He asked upon being at her side.

"How do you not know?!" She asked incredulously.

Roxas shrugged. "Not sure. Just tell me!"

Kairi smiled. "I could but..."

Roxas groaned. "Ah. Come on Kai, not cool."

"Well you should have paid attention..."

"Kai, this is fucking mean. Just tell me, please."

"We have none."

Roxas' jaw dropped before he snapped playfully, "Fuck you."

Kairi winked. "What time?"  
Roxas rolled his eyes. "I'll get back to you on that." He teased, before walking away.

**_Her best friend..._**

Kairi watched him get on his bus and leave. Smiling, she walked towards her home.

It didn't take long for her to have that suspicion that someone was following her.

Abruptly, she turned around.

Axel smiled sheepishly at her.

"Uhm...why were you following me?"

Axel shook his head. "You live on the same street as me... Fate Lane, right?"

Kairi nodded.

"So I wasn't following you, although it did seem that way. But since we do live on the same street maybe we could walk... together?"

Kairi eyed the taller redhead. That lip ring was... well...attractive. It appealed to her. And he had the sexiest green eyes she'd ever seen. She wondered what it would be like to kiss Axel...

She had to get over Sora sometime, right?

But once she thought about Sora, any thought of Axel's attractiveness disappeared. She couldn't just move on from love.

But she couldn't deny he was fucking hot.

"Sure, we can walk together." Kairi replied finally, turning back around as they began walking.

It was awkwardly silent for a few moments before Axel said, "So... how old are you, anyways?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Cool....I just turned seventeen."

Kairi eyed him. "When, 6 months ago?"

He laughed. "More like two days ago."

Kairi smiled. "Ah... I don't know, but you look older than that."

Axel grinned playfully. "Oh really? Like old enough to pass as 21 kind of older?"

Kairi snorted. "Yeah right. 19 at best."

Axel sighed. "Ah well. That works."

Kairi smiled despite herself. She liked to hear this guy's voice and see his smile.

It made her happy, happier than she had been since the fallout with Sora.

"So if you don't mind my asking... why did you inflict those cuts on yourself?" Axel suddenly asked.

Kairi stiffened. It wasn't that she didn't like the guy, but he wasn't Roxas. She couldn't just tell him why. He wasn't close enough to her to understand.

"It's...a long story."

Axel smiled sympathetically. "I've got time."

Kairi pursed her lips then turned towards the harbor.

Axel followed close behind.

--------------------------------------

After Kairi stopped talking, she had laid back in the sand and stared at the sky.  
"Wow... That's a lot to have to go through." Axel muttered, leaning back into the sand next to her.

"Y-yeah. It really broke me. I..."

"Sounds like you had a breakdown...an emotional one."  
Kairi nodded. "I suppose I did."

Axel turned to look at her, and she stared into his amazing eyes.  
"You know what? You deserved... no deserve better than him."

Kairi was silent.

**_Can't they see he's all I want?_**

"I feel like I wasn't good enough for him." Kairi mumbled.  
"Don't _ever_ say that, Kairi. He didn't realize what he had and he let it go... like an idiot. Don't ever degrade yourself for someone who treats you horribly."

Kairi sighed.

Axel watched her, her blue eyes search the sky, like she was looking for answers.

"I guess I did deserve better. But he's all I wanted. All I needed. And I lost it..."

Kairi stopped before continuing- "In my greatest time of need."

Axel wanted to punch Sora for hurting Kairi this way.  
Although that wouldn't help anything.

Kairi's phone went off and she gasped. "Shit, it's almost six... my mom needed me to make dinner tonight. Fuck."

She picked up her bag and Axel suddenly was running after her as she ran home.

He walked her to her door, where she turned and smiled at him. "See you tomorrow? We could walk to school together."

Axel smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

Then she was gone, inside her house.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is inspired by a situation my bestfriend is going through. **

**Italics=flashback.  
Regular= present.  
Bold=usually just is the date or a text message. :P  
And if it's bold italic, that means it's important although not being said, it just means something. :P You'll find out. [:  
And if there's an italic by itself in a sentence, it's just emphasized.**

**Chapter 4:: Sorry it took me a little longer to update this... I was determined to make this chapter long(and to me long is 3,000 words or over) with no mistakes. So yeah. It doesn't seem anyone reads this anyways so... I guess no one cares. :P  
**

**Enjoy!**

The next day went the same as the following only without any stories to be told, just mindless chatting. Kairi found it enjoyable, and being around the other redhead was very fun to her.

Axel was funny, smart, sarcastic, and yet sweet.  
Kairi found that a lot of girls in school stared at him, and gave her envious glares as she was constantly at his side.  
She realized he liked guitar, and had a black acoustic at home.  
He gave her shit about liking Nickelback, and she made fun of his odd approval of She Wants Revenge, which she found plain weird.

They teased each other endlessly about anything and almost everything.  
She confessed to him her desire to get a tattoo on her wrist, saying 'Love.'  
He told her all his embarrassing childhood memories, seeing as she had none, at least no embarrassing ones.

The two were inseparable, and everyone knew it.

Seeing Axel and Kairi side by side was no longer a shock to anyone, and it was rumored that they were together.  
The rumors made Kairi laugh. Axel was her best friend besides Roxas, why would they be romantically linked?

"It's obvious Axel likes you, Kai." Namine said on the 30th of October, when Axel went to get his drink.  
Kairi looked at her friend of only two months as he walked up to the soda machine.  
"I've only known him since the end of August. How could he like me, Nams?"  
"It's now the end of October. There's a lot you can learn about a person in two months. Besides...it doesn't matter how long you've known each other...it just matters how you make the other feel. And if it's good then why not go for it?"  
Kairi sighed. "I can't, Namine."  
Namine's eyes flashed. "You have to get over Sora, Kai, and move on with your life. You have a chance at being with Axel, I know you do. But you have to let go of the past...especially since you can't get it back."  
Kairi moaned and collapsed onto the table, her head in her hands. She mumbled something incoherent.

But Namine understood. "Okay...but you know you have to start living again eventually."  
I am living." Kairi retorted.  
"I mean with a relationship." Namine said softly, cause just then Axel came back.

Kairi sat up straight and flashed a smile at him, giving Namine a glare out of the corner of her eye.

Namine found that oddly hilarious as she stifled a laugh.  
Kairi shot a glare at her and turned to Axel, who was regarding Namine like she was some weird diseased creature or something.  
Realizing she was looking at him, he smiled at her. Kairi wanted to cry.

**_What the hell?!_**

Kairi looked down at her hands in her lap. She couldn't let this happen.  
No fucking way. She needed Sora.

Not someone she had only known two months.

Later that day, as they walked home, as they had, routine like, for the past two months, Kairi tried not to say anything, worried that she'd have to hear about his attraction for her if she did.  
Axel sighed as they neared their houses.  
"What?" Kairi asked.  
"You won't even talk to me!" Axel said, in frustration.  
"Look Axel...it's not like that..."  
"Then what is it Kairi?"  
She hesitated. What could she say to that?  
"Look Kairi, I have to be honest with you right now." Axel said, pulling her to sit on the bench next to him.

Kairi gulped. She didn't want to hear this.

**_Fuck._**

"I like you as more than a friend. Every time I see you I can't help but smile and all I want to do is kiss you and hug you and tell you to forget Sora."  
Kairi avoided his eyes. "Axel...I can't let this happen."  
His green eyes flashed. "Why not?!"  
"Because I'm..."

**_Not good enough? Not over the love of your life? Just spit it out, Kairi._**

But Axel figured it was her not being over Sora.  
Abruptly, he stood up. And left.

Kairi watched him walk away.  
In the distance, thunder clashed.

She gasped as rain started to pour on her.  
Getting up, she ran for the shelter and dryness of her house.

She didn't move all day the next day, Halloween. Namine was having a Halloween party and wanted Kairi to come.  
Kairi feigned illness and Namine let it slide.  
Kairi laid on her bed, listening to her iPod all day until sleep claimed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**November 3rd, 2009:**

Kairi collapsed on Namine's bed. "Oh man, this feels amazing after today."

Namine smirked. "P.E?" She guessed.  
Kairi nodded. "Mr. Helsin is pure evil, I tell you."

Namine laughed out loud. "I don't doubt it...I had him last year."  
Kairi sighed, flopping back into the bed she knew so well.  
So many sleepovers had been spent on this bed, ever since she and Namine had met at the age of thirteen.  
Three years previous.

Kairi watched her friend pull up myspace.

A guilty feeling hit Kairi in the gut. Selphie had re added her on myspace. Well more like tried.  
Kairi had hesitated in accepting her...still hadn't.

The two girls had a very odd civility going on.  
They weren't friends, not after all the pain.  
But they weren't enemies either.  
They talked occasionally, and Kairi had even smiled around Selphie a few times.  
She couldn't believe that the two were actually civil...not after what had happened over the summer.

_"Sora dropped you, regained his mind. You deserved it, you were never good enough for him." Selphie said venomously.  
Kairi's mouth dropped. When the brunette had stated she needed to talk to her, that day...she hadn't expected this._

_It had been a week since Sora had left her crying. Her eyes were red and swollen, her arms, and the cuts, hidden underneath a hoodie's sleeves.  
"Why did you have me come here to tell me this?" Kairi asked in a dead voice.  
"Cause I want you to know our five year friendship is so OVER. You never treated me right, nor Sora. You've become a bitch, and no one in their right mind should want to spend time with you."_

_Kairi didn't even flinch at the harsh words like she so wanted to.  
"You are awful, Selphie. Why are you kicking me while I'm down? My pain isn't enough? You have to add more?!"_

_Selphie, damn her, smiled.  
"Yes. Now go crawl back into whatever hole you dragged yourself out of. You look hideous. Although it's not much of a change, really."_

_Kairi gritted her teeth, swung back her arm, and punched Selphie in the nose.  
Blood spurted everywhere, and the redhead gasped. She hadn't wanted to do that._

_Kairi grimaced, as she kneeled down next to the brunette. "Oh God Selph...I'm so sorry..."_

_"Fuck off, go to hell, I don't care. Get your ugly biter self away from me." _

_Then Selphie was gone, Kairi left behind._

_The redhead went home and cried. She hadn't wanted to lose Selphie. The two had once been so close. Five years of friendship._

_That was the day she told Namine to stop calling and texting.  
Not that Namine did often. Kairi was just too depressing to talk to.  
_

_That was the day she stopped going to her church's youth activities.  
The day she quit living her life how she had for years._

_The day the cuts got worse, deeper, bloodier._

Kairi shook herself out of the walk down memory lane. That was such a painful day...it was best not to think about it.

Namine turned in her chair to look at the redhead. "aren't you supposed to be home?"

Kairi glanced at the clock.

"SHIT! Yes...um...bye!"

Kairi quickly left, Namine chuckling behind her.  
The redhead always forgot times.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**November 4th, 2009:**

Kairi didn't look at Axel as he passed her.  
The two didn't talk. Hadn't talked. For almost a week now.  
It was driving Kairi crazy.

Roxas sighed as she sat there at lunch, fidgeting. "Just talk to him already." He mumbled, tuning his guitar.  
Kairi sighed too.  
"It's not that easy."  
Namine looked up from her phone.  
"So he told you he likes you?"  
"Yeah...and then he realized I'm not ready...not over Sora..."

Namine and Roxas sighed simultaneously.  
"Hun..." Namine started, but Roxas cut her off.  
"Kai, you have to let go of it."

Kairi sighed, again.

**_I know._**

She stood up. "I'll be back...bathroom."

Roxas made a face. "TMI there."  
Kairi smiled slightly.  
And walked away...

But not towards the bathroom.  
Towards the gates. She didn't want to stay any longer. And she only had books in her locker, and she didn't need to get those until tomorrow's classes.  
She adjusted her bag on her shoulder, and snuck out the gates, headed towards home as fast as her legs could carry her.

She just couldn't stay at the school. Too much was going on.  
Kairi just needed a break.

Reaching her house, she locked herself in her room.  
Reached under her bed, finding the shoebox.  
Digging into it, pulled out pictures.

Her and Sora holding hands at Namine's birthday party.  
Namine and Roxas poking a sleeping Sora.  
Herself and Sora kissing.  
After those three pictures, she dropped the stack back into the box, and pulled out the crown necklace.

The present from Sora.  
She played with the chain that had, for so long, been around her neck after it had been around Sora's. The crown pendant that she had fidgeted with so many times during class and at home.  
The necklace she could no longer wear because it no longer meant anything.

Biting her lip, she put the shoebox back in it's place. Why was she torturing herself this way?

**_Even she didn't know the answer to her own question._**

Kairi sighed. And laid on her bed.  
What to do, oh what to do.

Hearing the sounds of her front door opening, Kairi was seriously pleased her mom didn't know she was home.  
Not that it would normally matter...  
...but she could hear the stumbling that usually went along with her mom being drunk.  
And Joan was a mean drunk.

Then she heard a moan and stiffened.  
Her mom had brought someone home.  
That moan meant sex.  
When she heard her mom practically wail, Kairi covered her mouth with one hand and opened her window with the other.

Completely grossed out, she hopped onto the grass below her window and closed it, firmly but silently.  
Gulping in air so she wouldn't puke, Kairi sighed and headed towards the park a few blocks away.  
Home was not an option right now.

Sighing, she realized the park was full of young children, five and younger, and their mothers.  
Shaking her head, she turned in a different direction.  
The park wasn't an option either.

And Kairi liked knowing her options, and right now there seemed to be nothing.

Then it hit her. The coffee place...the little cafe.  
Where no one would question her, where she could just sit and think and read.

Smiling to herself, she walked down Main, weaved through light crowds, and let herself in the door, bells jingling above her.  
"One mocha." She said in a small voice, she always talked in low tones here.  
The guy smiled and filled her order, and she paid him and took her usual seat in the right corner, where the bookshelves were.

Content, Kairi collapsed in a beanbag chair with a nice book selection and her warm coffee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So here you are...school skipper."  
Kairi looked up into the face she knew so well, surrounded by brown spikes and looking up a ways, losing herself in bluest of blue eyes.  
She smiled. "Yep, that's me." Lightly.  
Sora grinned. "So...why didn't you stay at school?"  
Kairi shrugged. "Many reasons...it was all too much."  
Sora nodded. "I understand. Mind if I sit here by you and do my homework?"  
Kairi shook her head and there was that grin again, the one she always had loved.

Sora frowned in a cute way when he examined the French homework, and Kairi watched him discreetly.  
He was always so cutely determined while concentrating, and she couldn't stop herself from staring.

She blinked and hurriedly looked back at her book.  
Sora only wants to be friends.

**_Only friends.  
Don't even get your hopes up._**

Kairi stood up. "I um...should probably get home."  
Sora looked at her with wide blue eyes. "Oh, okay...um...want to walk me to my bus first?"  
Kairi nodded. "Sure," she muttered with a small smile.

She waited by the bus stop with him.  
They talked about random things until the bus came, and Kairi watched him board. "Um...bye." He called out awkwardly.  
Kairi nodded and watched his bus drive away, and tears began to flow from her eyes.  
"I still love you." She whispered, walking away and down the street, towards her home, where she could cry, really cry, in private.

And cry she did, the moment she collapsed in her bed, her mom and whoever she'd brought home no where to be seen.

Later that very night, she was surprised by a call from Axel.  
"Hello?"  
"Kairi!" He sounded relieved.  
She sat up in bed.  
"Yes?" She questioned.  
"Look...I've been thinking..." He paused.  
But when Kairi didn't encourage him, he continued on his own, "And I need to see you, right now if possible."  
Kairi looked at her clock. It was only eight thirty. She could go see him.

But the question was...did she want to?  
The answer was yes, and Kairi found herself at the bench and streetlight that hit in between their homes. The same one where, almost a week ago, Axel had confessed his feelings for her.  
He was there, his red hair messy as always, spiked up but low, just the way she liked it.  
His green eyes lit up when he saw her and he motioned for her to come sit by him.  
She obliged, sitting down.

"Hey." Axel said, and she merely looked up at him.  
He bit his lip. "I'm sorry." He said, and he sounded so sincere that Kairi's heart hurt.  
She narrowed the distance between them and hugged him tightly.

He smiled down at her when she pulled away.  
"Thanks Kai...I'm not sure I deserved that though. I was an asshole, just walking away and then not talking to you and I just-"  
Kairi held up one finger, silencing him.  
"Don't worry about it." She said softly.

**_And all was forgiven right there._**

The two sat there for some time, catching up on what had happened in the few days they hadn't talked.  
The only thing Kairi left out was the events of the day.  
Those were just too personal for her to share, even with Axel.  
Maybe with Roxas, or even Namine.  
But not Axel.

He laughed at her skipping school.  
The part she had told him.  
He told her once again how he was sorry, and they parted with a promise to see each other the next morning.

Kairi locked herself away in her room again.  
She was still depressed over the seeing Sora earlier part of her day.  
But Axel had made her feel better.  
Sighing, she changed into pajamas and laid in her bed, feeling comforted, slightly.

She stared out her window, and before those beautiful blue eyes closed, whispered his name. "Sora..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, highfive to me for hitting 3,100 words. Although after this drabble it'll be more. -sigh- oh well. Lolll. That's actually a good thing, I should make all my chapters this length,**

**so...like it? :D I do!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is inspired by a situation my bestfriend is going through. **

**Italics=flashback.  
Regular= present.  
Bold=usually just is the date or a text message. :P  
And if it's bold italic, that means it's important although not being said, it just means something. :P You'll find out. [:  
And if there's an italic by itself in a sentence, it's just emphasized.**

**Chapter 5:: I'm so determined to make all my chapters 3,000 words or over. :D  
Oh ya, and if the dates are all different from the dates we're going through, that's cause I changed the time (slightly).  
**

**Enjoy!**

**November 7th, 2009  
**

"Hey Kairi!" Sora yelled.  
Kairi's heart clenched but she covered it up with a smile, waving back.  
Seeing Sora lately always made her sad. But she smiled around him nonetheless. She didn't want him to know that he caused her pain.

Kairi was surprised to see him outside of school anyways. He usually went straight home but here he was, outside the gate like all the other kids who didn't have cars or just walked a few blocks.

"Well I best be going." She called out, turning and walking away.  
Axel had to work that day so she was walking home alone.

As she walked past the house next door to hers, that had been empty for three years, she was amazed to see a girl splayed out on the stairs.  
Her hair was short and fringe-y, black. Her eyes were wide, and blue.  
She was...a shock, really.  
Kairi must've been staring, cause the girl said, "Yes?!"  
"Oh um...Sorry..." Kairi muttered shyly.  
"Oh uh...it's fine. Just creeped me out that you were staring."  
The girl was chuckling.  
"I'm Kairi."  
"Xion."  
Kairi gave the girl a quick glance over. "Nice to meet you...are you going to attend Destiny High School? You're around sixteen, right?"

Xion nodded. "Sixteen, and yeah."  
"Oh that's cool."  
Kairi was feeling uncomfortable and she wasn't sure why. This was just some girl, about her size and age who seemed harmless enough.  
Either way, Kairi was feeling like she wanted to finish walking the five seconds to her house and turned to do so.  
"See you later." Xion called after her, and Kairi smiled slightly.  
"Sure thing!" She replied, letting herself in.

The black haired girl was watching her and stared at her house for a few moments before going back into her own house.

"Oh my gosh. Did you hear?" Selphie exclaimed at their lunch table the next day.  
Kairi and Namine both glanced up.  
"Hmm?" Namine murmured.  
"The new girl is bisexual!" Selphie exclaimed.

Kairi and Namine rolled their eyes. As if that was such a big deal.  
"Sweeeeeeet." Axel whistled, and everyone glanced at him.  
"What? Bi girls are the shit." Axel laughed, at their bewildered expressions and raised eyebrows.  
"Hey Kairi." Said a voice, and Kairi turned to see Xion behind her, standing there with a tray.

Selphie's mouth fell open and she began whispering furiously to Namine and Roxas, and by the looks she was getting Kairi knew Xion was the bisexual "new girl."

But that fact didn't stop Kairi from patting the empty place next to her and letting Xion sit down.  
Selphie's eyes were wide, her mouth slack.

Kairi almost laughed, it was so funny.  
Xion was staring at Selphie, whose gaze was riveted to her face.  
"What?" Xion asked shortly.  
"You're really...bisexual?" Selphie blurted.  
Namine groaned.  
Kairi rolled her eyes.

Xion smiled, amused. "Yep. But if you're thinking I'll try to kidnap and rape you or something, well don't worry sweetie, I have standards."  
Selphie bit her lip furiously. "What is that supposed to mean?!"  
"It means that when I do go for girls, I generally go for prettier, more intelligent ones."  
The whole table went silent.  
"Are you insulting me?!" Selphie finally stuttered.  
"Did I not talk loud enough for you? Should I get out the crayons and draw a picture?" Xion asked.  
"Sorry Kairi, I can't sit here with her!" Selphie exclaimed, jumping up and stomping away.

Everyone turned and stared in astonishment at Xion before Namine finally exclaimed, "You are fucking awesome!"  
And giving her a highfive.  
Xion smiled and flipped her hair. "Why thank you." She said, winking.  
Kairi laughed out loud.  
Xion smiled shyly at her. Kairi winked back.  
The two giggled.  
Namine and Roxas observed this with exchanged looks of uncertainty. What could this mean?

**_Was I flirting just now...with a girl?_**

Kairi tried to pretend she hadn't flirted with a girl all during her next class.  
She couldn't believe her actions.  
She was completely straight!  
Wasn't she??

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Kairi said, running up to Xion after school.  
"Walking home?" Kairi asked, hopeful.  
"Yes ma'am." Xion replied with a smile.  
"Great! Me too!" Kairi said, and the two headed off.

Neither noticed the tall redhead behind them, a stricken expression on his face.  
"Did Kairi just forget me?" He whispered to himself.

The two girls walked home happily, laughing and talking.  
"So why are you friends with a girl like Selphie?" Xion asked.  
"Because well...we've been friends a long time. Although we did have a major fall out over the summer..." Kairi trailed off.  
"What happened?" Xion asked.  
"Ugh...the whole summer is a long story..." Kairi said sadly.

Fingers laced through hers and blushing, Kairi looked up at the other.  
Xion's face was pink too, as she said, "You can tell me..."  
Kairi nodded. "Okay...let's go to my house."  
Xion nodded and the two, fingers still entwined, headed the rest of the way to Kairi's in silence.

_**Why does this feel so nice?**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi finished telling her story, leaving out the cutting, and the two girls sat across from each other on Kairi's bed.  
"Sora's a fucking idiot for doing that. You're...amazing."  
Kairi blushed. "Really?"  
Xion nodded, wrapping her fingers through Kairi's again. But Kairi, instead of finding it creepy, found it reassuring. After all, Xion might not mean anything by it. Maybe she, like Kairi, sometimes held her bestfriend's hands.  
Kairi sighed and let go of Xion, leaning back into the bed.  
"Then why do I still have feelings for him?" She asked.  
Xion's eyes cast downwards, towards the blanket. "I don't know. You're just too...good, to be true, Kairi."  
Kairi smiled slightly. "Eh...I wish."  
Xion bit her lip sadly. "It's true." She said, softly.  
She didn't know how to make Kairi believe her.

The redhead heard her front door open.  
"Oh shit...my moms home."  
Xion heard the fear mixed with hate in Kairi's voice.  
"So...she doesn't have to know I'm here does she?!"

Kairi's eyes were wide. "If she doesn't call for me, we're fine."

"Kairi! Where are you, you stupid whore?  
Slut! I'm calling you! Come make me something to eat!"

Kairi's eyes went wider.  
Xion looked to the window.  
"Let's sneak out." She said softly.

Kairi didn't even think. She just followed Xion out the window and closed it behind her.

**_Running away,or just hiding awhile?_**

Xion grabbed her hand again and the two crept through Xion's window next door.  
Her house was quiet.  
"My folks won't be home until about six." Xion said.  
Kairi nodded. "Cool."  
Xion looked around,and Kairi could tell she was nervous.

Kairi laid on the bed, sighing contentedly. She was so tired.  
Xion laid next to her. "You look exhausted, cheri."  
Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Cheri?"  
"It uh...means darling in French." Xion explained.

Kairi giggled. She'd never been called 'darling' before. It was kinda...cute.  
Kairi snuggled against Xion, and was happy the other girl wrapped her arm around her.  
She sighed. "Get some rest, cheri." She heard Xion say, before she fell into sleep.

_**Deep and soothing.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up some time later.  
The watch she was wearing told her it was almost six.  
Xion had fallen asleep next to her, and that made her blush.  
"Cheri..." Xion whispered, opening her eyes to glance at Kairi.  
Kairi smiled. "Hey...I have to go..."  
Xion made a face. "Okay..."

Kairi left quietly, let herself into her house to find her mom asleep on the couch, a rerun of That 70's show blaring.  
Kairi tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, and headed to her room to do her homework.

Later that night, she grabbed her flashlight and shone it in Xion's window.  
Xion's face appeared, and she smiled brightly, waving over.  
Kairi motioned for the girl to open her window.

Xion did so, and the two talked to each other over the fence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**November 8th, 2009.**

Kairi found herself the center of attention by Roxas and Namine.  
"Kairi...are you bi?" Roxas asked.  
"Why would you ask something silly like that?" Kairi questioned.  
"Well....you were...flirting with Xion yesterday. Weren't you?"  
"No way!" Kairi exclaimed.

Namine and Roxas shared a look.  
"Are you sure, Kairi?"

Kairi nodded her head furiously, tousling up her auburn locks.  
Roxas shrugged and Namine sighed, and the two walked away.

Axel popped up in front of her. "Hey hun." He said.  
"Oh...hey Axel."  
His eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
Kairi nodded. "Yes...of course."  
Axel shrugged, like Roxas had. "Okay...hey I have a question for you."

Kairi's alarm went off in her head, but she ignored it. "Yes?"  
"Uh...will you...uh...Be my date for the fall formal?"

Kairi's jaw almost dropped, but she caught herself just in time.  
A small, tinny part of her had hoped Sora would've asked...But he wouldn't, she was sure of that.

"Uh...Can I get back to you on that?" She asked softly.  
Axel nodded. "Oh, yeah...sorry...I know you want us to stay friends...But dammit, Kairi...I can't help it around you..."  
"Cheri!" Xion called, and Kairi turned.

Axel frowned. Cheri...didn't that mean darling, in French? Why was Xion calling Kairi darling?  
And why was Kairi smiling and hugging her?

His jaw did drop, but neither girl noticed.  
Did Kairi have a crush on Xion??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She called her cheri? Really?" Namine asked.  
Axel nodded.  
"Wow...Maybe Kairi is bisexual...Did she say anything?"  
"No! She just smiled and hugged the girl." Axel said.  
Roxas scrunched his eyebrows together.  
"Well even if she is bi...She's still Kairi..."  
"With a girlfriend. That would be weird, Roxy." Axel said.  
"But she'd still be her. Let's not mention it again. Kairi had the worst summer of her life this year, and she needs time to figure out who she is..." Roxas said,ignoring the annoying nickname.  
"And you think Xion is the one to help her?" Namine asked her boyfriend.  
Roxas nodded. "Maybe..."  
Axel sighed.  
He'd never tell either of the two in front of him, but he wanted to help Kairi.  
Not have Xion do it.

He left early that day, claiming sickness.  
Walking slowly down to his house, he was filled with thoughts of Kairi.  
The redheaded girl was on his mind, as always!  
"God..." He muttered, letting himself into the house and collapsing on the couch.  
Why did Xion have to come along and mess things up for him?

He fell into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi waited patiently for Xion after school.  
She hadn't seen Axel yet, and was wondering where the hell he was.  
"Roxas!" She called out, seeing him.  
Roxas turned and smiled at her. "Hey. What's up?"  
"Uh...have you seen Axel, Roxas?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes slightly, the blue turning darker than usual.  
"He uh, left early."  
Kairi glanced deep into his eyes, looking for a further explanation.  
She didn't get one.  
Roxas shrugged. "Sora is waiting for me. I'll talk to you later, okay? Text me."  
Kairi nodded. "Will do." She smiled to cover up her confusion and watched him walk towards Sora.

Her heart ached.  
Sora looked so _good_.  
And on his arm was a beautiful girl.  
She was blonde, with a weird hair do, and bright green eyes that made her think, angrily, of Olette.  
Her skin was super pale, and she had a certain look about her...  
Like she wasn't scared to kick your ass.

Xion came up then, and Kairi hissed, "Do you know who that is?"  
Xion followed her line of sight.  
"Larxene? The blonde on Sora's arm, right?"  
"Yeah..." Kairi muttered.  
Xion sighed. "Yeah, her name is Larxene. She's my cousin. She goes to that private school."  
Kairi frowned. "Oh."  
"Yeah..." It was obvious Xion was uncomfortable now. Xion...who seemed so confident. Nothing made her feel awkward.  
"He uh...is taking her to the formal..." Xion muttered, quietly, as if she hoped Kairi wouldn't hear.

**_But she did. _**

Kairi's eyes widened.  
Xion turned and saw her face, the way she was so...sad, shocked...  
Kairi turned and ran.

"Cheri!" Xion shouted, running after her.  
But Kairi was fast, and already gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting alone, the redhead was inside a cave on the little island.  
She ran her fingers over a drawing on the wall, pictures that she and Sora had done at an early age.  
A small smile played on her features, a sad smile as she realized all she no longer had or would have.

She left the cave and headed north, towards where their raft had been, from a few years before when Riku and Sora had decided they wanted to go on adventures. Back when they were naive.

Riku....She hadn't seen him in a while.  
Oh yeah...He'd moved to Twilight Town over the summer. Namine had told her that a few weeks ago.  
She sat at the base of one of the exotic looking palm trees, breathed in the fresh air.  
Salt, water, seagull eggs, fish.

She had missed these smells.

**_The smells of her childhood._**

Standing up, Kairi climbed up the hill, tentatively jumpedover the two ledges, touched the star just for the hell of it, and climbed in that cove.  
She could see half of the island from here.  
Kairi sighed and rested her head against the dirt wall.  
The sun was setting. Had she really been here two hours?

Checking her phone, she realized that, yes, it was almost six already.  
"Wow." Kairi murmured, before dozing off in the cove.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joan answered the door. Why the hell was someone knocking anyways?  
A small,black haired girl and Roxas glanced up at her, a redheaded male in the background, leaning against a tree.  
"Uh...yes?" Joan muttered.  
"Hey, Joan. Is Kairi here, by any chance?"  
Joan shook her head at Roxas, smiling softly. "No...I figured she was with one of you."

The smile disappeared as the three teenagers shared scared looks.  
"My daughter is missing?" Joan asked, fearfully. Despite her...problems...with Kairi, she loved the girl a lot.

Roxas sighed. "Can we come in? This is Xion, and that's Axel."  
Joan nodded, stepping away from the door and allowing the three teens to pass her into the living room.  
The three told her how she'd last been seen after school, but had run from Xion upon seeing and hearing something about Sora.  
Joan clutched her hair in panic. "And she won't answer your calls?"

They all shook their heads.  
"Listen...I care a lot for Kairi...I plan on finding her." Axel said.  
Xion glared at him. "I care for Kairi too, and I won't be left behind! I'm going to help too, jackass."

Joan looked between the two.  
Then at Roxas. "Call her one more time...if she doesn't answer....we'll have to make our own search party."  
"Wouldn't it be smart to call the police?" Xion asked.  
Joan chuckled dryly. "Apparently you're VERY new. There's only one police officer in Destiny Islands, and he's frail and old as dirt. He'd be no good to us, sweets."

Xion glanced at the floor. Where was Kairi? It was almost nine at night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The redhead stirred, her phone ringing and vibrating against her leg.  
"H-hello?" She asked. She realized, dully, that it was dark outside. What time was it?

"Kairi, oh cheri, are you okay? Where are you?"  
Kairi registered Xion's voice, and said soothingly, "Oh sweetie...I'm...fine..."  
"Why do you sound so tired? Kairi are you really okay?"  
Kairi almost giggled. "Yeah of course I am, silly. I'm on my way home now..."  
"Where are you?" Xion asked.  
"The little island...listen dear, I'm on my way right now. Bye bye!"  
Kairi hung up her phone and stuck it in her bag, heading down towards the dock. Why had she fallen asleep?

She pushed her little boat away from the dock and rowed her way home.  
Once she reached the mainland, she tripped and fell face first into the sand, and there she laid, falling into unconsciousness.

"Kairi!" The black haired girl screamed upon arrival at the harbor. The redhead was laying in the sand, her lower body absorbed by the waves gently rolling into the sand.  
Xion took her shoes off and ran up to the unconscious redhead and yanked her out of the water, dragging her.

Roxas Joan and Axel came running up, and the boys ran forward and took Kairi from Xion, carrying her all the way back to her house.  
Joan laid towels on the couch and there they laid Kairi, who opened her eyes slowly.  
"Guys! How did I get here?" She asked softly.  
Joan leaned over, her brown eyes gazing into Kairi's. "Are you okay, sweetie?"  
"Yeah...I don't know why I got so tired..." With that, she fell asleep again.  
Xion pushed her hair out of her face and discovered Kairi had a fever.  
"Guys...she's so hot!" She exclaimed, and even the ever crude Axel knew this wasn't a time to joke.  
"Oh no...why did she go to the island in November? It always gets colder there than the mainland!" Roxas moaned.  
Xion took Kairi's hand in hers, and Joan looked away pointedly. She obviously didn't like how much Xion cared for Kairi, but she was too polite to say anything.

Axel draped a warm afghan over Kairi's body once her mom changed her sleeping form.  
Roxas settled on the floor.  
"Joan...will you call my mom?" He asked, tiredly.  
Joan nodded. "I haven't talked to Susie in forever. Make yourself comfortable...I still have that mattress from you two's sleepovers in the hall closet..."

Xion and Axel felt identical surges of jealousy that Roxas had had sleepovers with Kairi. And was allowed to stay.  
Axel left, calling out a polite "Goodbye!" to Joan. Xion lingered a few minutes longer before she, too, left.

Now all they could do was wait.


End file.
